Gravity
by bettercrazythanboring
Summary: A Brief History of Michael Van Kleiss and Mary Knight and their daughter Circe. Might be an AU, might not, take it as you want. The characters are a little OOC. Rated T for implied smut.


It was three in the morning and she still wasn't home.

Michael wondered what sort of trouble she was getting herself into this time. Her new power was great, yes, but she wasn't indestructible and nor was she above the law. She shouldn't even be showing herself in public this early; she couldn't control herself yet. What if she spontaneously turned into a monster, like the Rex kid?

He knew she could take care of herself, but he couldn't help worrying. She'd gotten the nanites voluntarily, but something had changed in her the moment they were injected. Like a part of her was missing, the part that had made him fall in love with her. She seemed to have lost her boundaries and so he would not go to sleep until he knew she was safe by his side.

He entered their daughter's room where the little girl was sleeping peacefully. Almost seven, Circe was. She'd gotten so big in the last year; he couldn't wait to see her grow up even more. All the fun they could have together as a family, studying the sciences and theorizing about the future of the human race. Circe already had a bright mind and he had no doubt she would later use it to its full potential. She was a Van Kleiss, after all.

A small thud came from the hallway and he went to greet his wife Mary, who had somehow managed to come home without sporting any visible bruises or any kind of blood.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Kleissy, I'm perfectly fine. You didn't have to wait for me."

"With the rampaging you did yesterday, yes, I kinda did."

"Stop worrying." She went over to take his face into her hands. "I'm getting the hang of it, I promise."

He leaned down to kiss her and brushed her long purple hair out of the way.

"I'm not sure I like this new to-do list."

"You'll see when you get your own nanites; they're exhilarating. The only annoying thing is when my arm spontaneously turns into a whip or my body starts to glow when I'm angry. Neither happens that often."

"This is the first I'm hearing of this."

"It's perfectly normal. Rex has the same symptoms, I've seen him, an they decline over time."

Knowing her husband, though, she decided reassuring words wouldn't be enough to calm him and so she started gently biting his lip. He was always very responsive to that and this time was no different. He leaned down even more until he just had to hoist her up onto his waist to get proper access to her lips, not to mention the ability to venture further down her body. She slowly unzipped her leather jacket and wrapper her arms around him, thrusting her pelvis into his stomach so hard, her EVO power made him stagger back to the wall so that it was she who pinned him to it.

That is, until he flipped them and balanced her against it so that his hands were free to roam her waist and her thighs while his mouth devoured her breasts. Her hands were buried in his shaggy hair, guiding him to the appropriate places and after a while, she involuntarily started grinding her center against his. He let out a gasp and, after a quick glance towards the open door to Circe's room, the couple silently agreed to move things into the bedroom.

This wasn't a time for romance; Mary wanted it rough and when her arm decided to turn into a whip yet again, she decided she wanted it kinky as well. She was no longer concerned with her body glowing purple (which, as it turned out, also happened when she was aroused) for all she wanted was Kleiss.

They explored each other like maniacs and every kiss felt like the last. It wasn't about love this time; it was pure, passionate need, an animal-like instinct that said no one could ever be as good for them as the other and to make the best of it while they could.

They did just that and when the dawn finally came around they both collapsed on the sheets after a night neither of them could imagine a past memory besting.

It was the last time they lay together as man and wife.

Soon Mary's personality shifted so much that she no longer loved him or their daughter. Michael had trouble seeing any part of the woman he'd fallen in love with in this new, cold and calculating EVO person who wanted to take over the world. They split up for good just a few weeks after that night and Mary adopted a new name – Black Knight. Years passed by and eventually, when the project she'd abandoned was about to be completed, he got wind of her plans to sabotage it and so in his wounded, vengeful state he rigged it himself to benefit him instead of her, only something went wrong. Horribly wrong.

He ended up with EVO powers himself and in no time they had changed him as well, turning him into just the cold, calculated person he hated his ex-wife for becoming. He had the good sense not to return to his daughter like this, but he made no attempt to contact Black Knight

Years of planning and commanding went by with none of the family members having contact with each other until an EVO Circe joined his team. Part of him was proud of her for doing it voluntarily, but another part wanted to give her extremely hard tests to save her from this evil life. His two personalities warred and only after a great amount of adventures spanning thousands of years did he realize it – the moment he saw _her_ face again.

She was not the woman he'd fallen in love with, no. But they were the same now. Both monsters, both at war with themselves, both ashamed to be in the presence of their daughter no matter how they tried to hide it.

He had a Van Krazy act going on and she a con on the Consortium; both knew the other was up to something and would likely blackmail one another, but it didn't stop Black to wander into Kleiss' cell a few days later and reliving old times.

Now that she could control the whip and he could regenerate himself, the two of them together was even better than ever and though the emotional connection was all but lost... they still gravitated towards each other, forever and always.


End file.
